fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 79
Lustinun Tigera) Who's this? Samantha) Tigera... ( Alexandria falls asleep ) Lustinun Tigera) I know... Samantha) *Stops rocking Alexandria* It feels good with you back... Lustinun Tigera) I know...I missed you Samantha) Me too ( Alexandria wakes up ) Lustinun Tigera) And Wolfgang's sleeping... Samantha) *Looks at Wolfgang* Guess so Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Samantha) *Rocks Alexandria again* It's okay... Lustinun Tigera) Who's this? Samantha) Tigera, this is my youngest child, Alexandria Lustinun Tigera) Hi Alexandria ( Alexandria sleeps ) Samantha) ...We'll have to introduce you to her, later... Lustinun Tigera) Okay...Jenna's awake, right? Samantha) If so, she's awfully quiet... Jenna) Hi mama Samantha) Hi Jenna...*Waves Tigera over and turns around* ( Tigera flies over to Samantha's shoulder ) Lustinun Tigera) Hi Jenna Jenna) *Head leans down* Hi Samantha) Jenna, this is Tigera Jenna) Hi Tiga... By Arric... Sara) Should I? Arric) Your choice Sara) Samantha and Wolfgang do need time to take care of Alexandria and Jenna, so I'm going to see if I can't get May, Christian, and Ray with me... Arric) Okay Sara) But, I'll try that tomorrow... Arric) Okay Sara) Anyways...I'll see you later Arric) Okay Mom... Sara) Bye *Opens frontdoor, shuts door, and leaves* Arric) Well... Bling) Sorry Arric, but she was annoying Arric) It's just because she doesn't have anyone to talk to...I'm open, so she talks to me Hiriger) Good thing Bling) She looks kind-of ugly to me... Hiriger) Yeah, she needs to at least put her hair in a pony tail or something Bling) I don't think that would be a good idea... Arric) Can you guys stop talking about my mom...-_-''' '''Bling) What...WHY! Arric) I say so... Hiriger) She definitely needs a pony tail... Arric) Hiriger... Hiriger) ... Bling) A pony tail just wouldn't work... Arric) Bling, my mom is a young, skinny, brown-haired female with great looks... Bling) Says the guy with no girl yet...Samantha's way better than you! Arric) ...She is Bling) And I'm better than her Arric) Well, I'm better than you, so you aren't better than my sister Bling) Than I'm better than your mom Arric) No, my Mom's better than you because I'm better than you ???) *Appears behind Arric* Arric, your mom? She was dead... Arric) *Eyes open widely* Tigator! Osbyss Tigator) You know what...I have to see your mother soon Bling) She's ug-''' '''Osbyss Tigator) LISTEN TO ME! Bling) ... Osbyss Tigator) I'M OFFICIALLY CORPER'S LEGENDARY DARKU BAKUGAN AND I DEMAND YOU TO LEAVE MY MASTER'S MOM ALONE! Bling) ... Osbyss Tigator) Arric, you need a girlfriend and I need you to explain what has happened... Arric) Well, this is my newest bakugan...Hiriger Hiriger) Hi Osbyss Tigator) Hi, I challenge you to a brawl Bling) You mean Hiriger and me vs. you... Osbyss Tigator) YEAH! Bling) And I'll beat you up... Osbyss Tigator) We'll see Arric) Actually, Tigator...We'll give you a bigger challenge...Like...You on 10 Osbyss Tigator) THERE WE GO! ''' '''Arric) Maybe we'll get Volf in Osbyss Tigator) Oh please, YES! Arric) Sure Osbyss Tigator) But, we need to find you a girlfriend who you'll marry and have kids with Arric) No, I like being single... Osbyss Tigator) TOO BAD! Arric) Yes sir! Osbyss Tigator) Good MoCC: Episode 80 Grade of MoCC: Episode 79? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Lustinun Tigera Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna Category:Arric Category:Samantha's Mom Category:May Category:Christian Category:Ray Category:Bling Category:Hiriger Category:Osbyss Tigator